List of notable Schindler 5400 AP elevator installations
This is a list of some notable Schindler 5400 AP elevator installations in the Asia Pacific region. Australia Queensland *Myer Robina Town Centre, Gold Coast, QLD (2010) *DFO Jindalee, Brisbane, QLD China Hong Kong *Kowloon Bay International Trade & Exhibition Centre (KITEC), Kowloon Bay *K11 Mall, Tsim Sha Tsui (2009) *King's Tower, North Point (2014, Restaurant elevator)Replaced from the 1974 Mitsubishi elevator after the elevator downfall accident. *City Point, Tsuen Wan (2015, Podium elevator) *The ONE, Tsim Sha Tsui *Oi Man Commercial Centre/Shopping Centre, Oi Man, Ho Man Tin *DNA Galleria, Tsim Sha Tsui *Two Exchange Square, Central *D2 Place ONE Mainland China *ifc Mall, Shanghai Indonesia Jakarta *Pondok Indah Mall **Area 51 - Pondok Indah Mall 1 (2010, service elevator number 5) **Street Gallery (2012) *Pondok Indah Office Tower 2 and 3 (2008 and 2011 respectively) *Kuningan City (2010) *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta 1 (2012, carpark elevators) *WTC 2 (2011, car park elevators) *Residence 8 at Senopati (2009) *Pluit Junction *Grand Whiz Kelapa Gading *Menara Bidakara 2 *Gama Tower (2015) *Puri Indah Mall Expansion (2014) *B Fashion Hotel (2013, service elevator) Other cities *Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Tangerang, Banten (2013) *Giant BSD, Tangerang, Banten *Giant Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten *Giant Gading Serpong, Tangerang, Banten *Grand Metropolitan Mall, Bekasi (2012) *IKEA, Sentul City (2014, formerly known as Giant Ekstra Sentul City) *Paragon Mall, Semarang (2009) **Crowne Plaza Hotel, Semarang (2009) *Grand City Mall, Surabaya (2009) *Pasar Atum Mall, Surabaya *Hyatt Regency Bali, Bali (replacement from 1973 Otis elevators) *Big Mall, Samarinda (2012) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *MK 11 (2008) *Goldis Tower *The Intermark (2010) *Kuala Lumpur Convention Center (2009) Others *Tropicana City Mall, Petaling Jaya (2008) *CBD Perdana 3, Petaling Jaya (2012) *Coaches Bay, Melaka (2013) *Kota Kinabalu International Airport, Kota Kinabalu *Straits Quay, Penang Philippines *Gateway Mall, Quezon City *999 Shopping Mall Phase 1, Manila (uses E-Type indicator but with 5400AP fixtures) *Porta Vaga Mall, Baguio City Singapore *ION Orchard (2009) *Grand Park Orchard (2010) *Orchard Central (2009) *Oasia Hotel Novena (2011) *Clarke Quay Central (2007) *Bugis + (2009, formerly Illuma Bugis) *Mustafa Centre (2010) *Northpoint, Yishun *Sentosa Express - Waterfront Station, Sentosa Island *Big Box Mall, Jurong East *ITE College West Thailand Bangkok *The Mall Thapra, Bangkok *Supreme Complex, Bangkok *SENA Fest, Bangkok *Siamkit Building, Bangkok *Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok, Bangkok *Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *The Okura Prestige Bangkok, Bangkok (Guestroom elevators) *AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (Carpark and retail elevators) *AIA Sathorn Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *Seacon Square, Bangkok (First additional elevators) *Mega Plaza Saphan Lek, Bangkok *Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok, Bangkok (Carpark elevator) *Victoria Gardens, Bangkok (Foodland building) *Platinum Fashion Mall, Bangkok (Zone 3) *Novotel Bangkok Platinum Pratunam, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *Mövenpick Bangkok Sukhumvit 15, Bangkok *Mercure & Ibis Bangkok Siam, Bangkok *Pantip Pratunam, Bangkok (Modernized from Fujitec elevators) *Amari Watergate Bangkok, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *Crystal Design Center, Bangkok *River City Bangkok, Bangkok (Service elevator) *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *Plearnary Mall, Bangkok (Service elevators) Samut Prakarn *Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn *Market Village Suvarnabhumi, Samut Prakarn Nonthaburi *The Mall Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi (Service elevators) *CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Plaza and carpark elevators) *Lotus Plus Mall Bangyai, Nonthaburi *HomePro Prachachuen Headquarters, Nonthaburi *Novotel Bangkok Impact, Nonthaburi Chonburi *The Avenue Pattaya, Chonburi *Holiday Inn Pattaya, Chonburi (Executive Tower) Prachuap Khiri Khan * InterContinental Hua Hin Resort, Prachuap Khiri Khan (Beach wing elevators) *Hua Hin Market Village, Prachuap Khiri Khan (Carpark elevators) Other cities *Bobae Tower Rangsit, Pathumthani *Rangsit University, Pathumthani ** Suryadhep Music Sala Building ** Medical Engineering Building ** Rangsit Prayusak Building *CentralPlaza Udonthani, Udon Thani (Scenic elevators) Other countries *Rex Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam Category:Notable elevator installations